icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EpicnezzEmily/Psychonauts Chapter 1
Whispering Rock, North Carolina. Just one of those small, everybody-knows-everybody towns. And always locked too. You couldn't come in or go out. It's like being forever trapped in there. A young, 13-year old girl named Emily began walking around her home in the Kid's Cabins Area of Whispering Rock. "Unbelievable!" She thought. "Just unbelievable!" "What's wrong, Em?" her 16 year old friend Lizzy asked. "I hate Coach Oleander so much! He belongs in the army, not a quiet town like Whispering Rock!" Emily responded somewhat angrily. "I don't really like him either, to tell you the truth. I failed Basic Braining three times and on my fourth time, he didn't even congratulate me for learning from my mistakes." Lizzy responded. "He's making me go out at night to get information! AT. NIGHT!" Emily said. Lizzy understood Emily's anger. Whispering Rock was a lot more dangerous at night, when the pyrokinetic lions and telekinetic bears come out. Heck, even the wilderness was safe by day, but at night, it was a completely different story. The only two places that were safe at night were the Kid's Cabins Area and Beach. Lizzy quickly changed the topic. "You wanna see what our friends in the wilderness are up to?" Emily sighed. "Sure." She said. "Just so I can get my mind off of how much I HATE Coach Oleander." "You can just talk to Sasha or Milla about it. I mean---Agent Nein or Agent Vodello." Lizzy said. In this town, adults who was previously agents, such as Sasha and Milla, were always called Agent before their last name. Only the adults could refer to adults by their first name. But the kids had to refer to them as Agent. But the truth is, Agents Nein and Vodello didn't mind the kids referring to them as Sasha and Milla. Lizzy and Emily headed down to the wilderness, to see their friends Jason, Sakra, and Aron. "Hey guys!" Jason casually said. "Hey." Emily said. "Where's Sakra and Aron?" "Oh, they should be here soon." Jason replied. Out of nowhere, an announcement came onto the loudspeakers all across Whispering Rock. "Attention all residents of Whispering Rock! There is a meeting tonight that is MANDATORY for all Whispering Rock residents between the ages of 11 and 19. Adults and kids 10 and under may come, but they do not have to. This meeting will take place at the campfire pit in the reception area at 5:00 PM. Do not be late." Lizzy sighed. "Well, we're all aged 11 to 19. I guess we have no choice but to attend the meeting." "Yeah." Jason said. "I wonder what it's for." -at the meeting- All the teens and pre-teens in town arrive and take a seat. This meeting is being directed by Ford Cruller, Sasha Nein, and Milla Vodello. "Okay, darlings. Calm down. Shush. The meeting is about to begin." Milla calmly said. "Good? Okay. Tonight, we are going to select people to help us with a problem we've been having on the other side of the lake. You must get into the Milkman's brain and find something we're looking for. And you must do it tomorrow night." "This might have been what Coach Oleander meant!" Emily quietly whispered to herself. Sasha took over for Milla. "We have already pre-picked some lucky residents to perform this task for us. From the Kid's Cabins Area, Emily and Lizzy. From the Wilderness, Aron, Jason, and Sakra. From the beach, Lilah.and Rachel." Ford Cruller continued. "We selected you seven because we felt you were most fit for the job. We call it 'The Milkman Conspiracy'." "I'll get to leave Whispering Rock for the first time in my life!" Lilah exclaimed. "I can't wait!" --end of chapter-- Category:Blog posts